


Corrupted

by Vicky_Strife



Series: The Venom Fever [1]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: A Dab of Daddy Kink, Biting, Dirty Talk, Marking, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Sounding, Symbiotic Relationship, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 12:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicky_Strife/pseuds/Vicky_Strife
Summary: That fic in which Venom needs to bond with its host through kinky sex.





	Corrupted

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I have never read a single Venom comic in my life so I apologize for any inaccuracies/OOC-ness this fic might contain. Purely based on the movie trailers.
> 
> The title comes from the song “[Corrupt](https://youtu.be/gwcdsIUfMag)” by Depeche Mode. Listen to it, it’s sexy af ;)

Eddie woke up in a room he didn’t recognize, lying on a bed that wasn’t his. His sweatshirt clung disgustingly to his feverish skin, from what he realized was both sweat and… blood.

He jolted upright and pulled on the gray fabric to take a closer look at it, but the blood wasn’t his, couldn’t be, because there was way too much of it; the stain covered his entire torso.

The person it came from couldn’t have survived.

And he knew it was a _person_ , not an animal, thanks to the blurry memory that came back to him in a flash of a throat being ripped out by sharp teeth.

“Oh my God,” Eddie muttered as he took the sweatshirt off hurriedly, but the blood had soaked through it and made his stomach tacky.

He looked around him, his head swimming. He seemed to be in a motel room, one of those numerous, shady ones in the periphery of the city. There was no noise to be heard, except his own frantic breathing.

The silence only increased his anxiety.

He got out of the bed and made sure the door was locked, before heading to the tiny bathroom. There, he got rid of his jeans and briefs and stepped into the shower.

He vigorously scrubbed his tainted skin with a towel until the water swirling down the drain was clear, then he just stood under the jet, letting the cold water run down his heated face and clear his thoughts.

He couldn’t remember how he got here. He could only remember glimpses.

White walls. Shattered glass. Guns pointing at him.

He still felt like burning when he got out of the shower and toweled himself dry in front of the mirror. There was a crack on the top left corner that he stared at absentmindedly.

**_Eddie…_ **

He dropped the towel in surprise. The voice came from everywhere and nowhere at the same time.

Echoing on the bathroom tiles and the inner walls of his skull.

“Who’s there?!” he asked, his heart racing again. He looked at his reflection, as if it could somehow answer him. That’s how he noticed his waxy skin and the dark circles under his bloodshot eyes.

He looked as sick as he felt.

**_Ssstop resisssting, Eddie…_ **

The man stumbled backward; he could swear that his reflection’s eyes had turned black at the words.

“No-no-no, it’s not possible, I’m going nuts,” he said, pulling on the longer strands of his wet hair.

**_You are not…_ **

“Where are you, then?!” he yelled to the mirror, clenching his fists so they would just stop shaking.

**_Inssside you…_ **

Eddie almost laughed incredulously at that, could feel the laughter climbing its way up to his throat but it got stuck there when his eyes turned dark and dagger-like teeth covered his own.

 **_Inssside_ ** , the voice hissed again, but this time, it came out of his transformed mouth.

Eddie screamed and rushed out of the bathroom. Before he could reach the front door, something picked him up and threw him back onto the bed.

He looked down to discover black goo around his naked legs, sliding its way up.

“S-Stop! Let me be, please, let me be!” he begged, terrified, but the black matter didn’t listen, in fact more of it appeared on his arms and pinned them to the mattress. He was no wimp yet he couldn’t break free, couldn’t even move an inch.

**_Calm down, Eddie... Cooperate, and you just might survive…_ **

“Get out of my head!” he screamed, thrashing in his living restraints. “You _killed_ people!”

**_To protect you… To protect usss…_ **

“No, no, no,” Eddie said, forcefully shaking his head in the hope of making it go away, whatever ‘it’ was.

**_I am Venom… and I need you…_ **

“What do you want from me?!” he panted, dizzy and nauseous from his efforts. The ceiling was spinning in circles above him.

**_Your body… your mind… you, in your entirety…_ **

The voice was both pleasant and repulsive, as sweet as honey and as rough as sand. It hacked the words, like it wasn’t used to speaking English, or maybe speaking in general.

Eddie swallowed and forced his eyes shut. It was getting harder to think with every passing minute; his fever must have gotten worse. His bare skin was covered with a sheen of sweat that reflected the silver moonlight coming through the window on his left, as did the black goo still clinging to him.

 **_Your body is rejecting me… Bond with me and I will make you feel so good… Better than anyone ever could… Let me take care of you, Eddie_ ** , the voice purred.

Eddie didn’t have the energy to talk anymore but he found that it wasn’t necessary.

**_I am inssside your head, you cannot lie to me… I know you enjoyed my ssstrength… the taste of blood, ssso warm in our mouth… like you are enjoying my touch, right now…_ **

“I’m not!” Eddie sobbed, his rapidly hardening cock telling the exact opposite. Black tendrils had been running along the shaft, feather-light.

The goo on his thighs and hips rose in the air and turned into a gigantic white-eyed snake. A devilish smile split its face.

**_Fine, I am done playing niccce…_ **

New tentacles wrapped around Eddie’s legs, keeping them bent and pushed up to his stomach so the man was folded in half.

“W-wait, what are you-”

Eddie fell silent when a huge, pink tongue unwound from the snake- _Venom’s_ mouth.

And cried out when it pushed inside his asshole, the spikes on it catching on the sensitive walls. They didn’t break the delicate flesh thanks to the amount of saliva the tongue was coated in but the painful friction still brought tears to Eddie’s eyes.

He was on fire.

“Stop! Please, _please_ , stop…”

A tentacle plunged into his mouth to muffle his protests.

He bit on it when the tongue pushed further inside him, so far up his ass that he felt it move behind his navel. Venom purred in approval and spoke again, through telepathy this time.

**_I like your ssspirit… Denying and fighting me, denying and fighting your own body… but it knows what it needs…_ **

A tendril played with the precum at the top of Eddie’s cock, making him shudder.

**_… and that is me!_ **

Venom pulled his tongue out of him and immediately replaced it with a thick tentacle that slid past his slick, abused hole without any resistance. Eddie’s eyes rolled to the back of his head and he moaned loudly around the silicone-like matter in his mouth.

It was actually beginning to… feel good. His pain and fear were fading away, replaced by an intense pleasure and a strange sense of peace.  

**_Yesss, Eddie… Told you I would make you feel good, ssso good…_ **

Venom’s voice had changed too, it had become more guttural, more _bestial_. It occurred to Eddie that the creature could feel what he felt, not only read his thoughts, and be influenced by it; indeed, its arousal flared with Eddie’s in his mind, feeding off of each other and rubbing off on each other like ink on blotting paper.

And he could _see_ the ink spreading behind his closed eyelids, follow the white spots streaking the darkness like shooting stars.

The thick, pulsing cock inside him swelled even more as it fucked him harder, hitting his prostate with every move. Eddie grunted and thrashed in his restraints, his orgasm rapidly pooling in his guts.

**_Not ssso fassst…_ **

The black tendril on Eddie’s cock dived into the slit at the top. His eyes shot open and he yelped, feeling the warm, semi-solid substance flow down the base of his dick, tickling him from the inside.

Venom was staring at him between his legs, his mischievous grin gleaming in the moonlight.  

**_Never been touched there, have you, Eddie?_ **

The man whimpered and nodded bashfully, which almost made him gag on the tentacle in his mouth. Venom chuckled.

**_All these sssecret, unfulfilled desires…  Some you weren’t even aware of… Others you represssed…  I can make all of them a reality… I can sssatisfy you better than any of your previousss partners…_ **

A black filament tied itself tightly around Eddie’s balls, trapping his cum there as if the thin tentacle still planted in his cock wasn’t enough.

Tears were streaming down his cheeks, his mind reduced to a single thought, _please, please, please, let me come_. He felt like he was going to explode, to die, right there, ensnared in that black, gooey spider web that somehow felt _comforting_.

Venom snarled in anger at the thought.

**_No, I would never kill you, Eddie... never…_ **

A big, black hand gently wiped his tears away and petted his damp hair, so big it covered his whole scalp. It could easily crush his head if it meant to, but Eddie found himself closing his eyes and leaning into the touch. It grounded him and gave him a soothing counterpoint to the overwhelming fullness in his lower belly.

 **_Good boy…_ ** Venom cooed, and its whole being rippled with fondness, including the part buried deep inside Eddie.

The man gasped and tried to buck his hips to get more of this amazing sensation. To no avail. His cock was painfully hard, flushed dark, veins popping out, and he couldn’t even touch himself.

Venom picked up on his need and wrapped its tongue around his dick like a spring, sliding it up and down repeatedly. The tentacle left Eddie’s mouth with a wet ‘pop’, allowing him to sob in relief.

**_I want to hear you, Eddie… Yesss, just like that... the noises you make are ssso pretty…_ **

Venom was pounding into him at a merciless pace, knocking the air out of his lungs with every thrust. The creature was _everywhere_ , inside and around him, beneath and against his skin, vibrating in pleasure.

The stimulation was too much, way too much and Eddie couldn’t take it any longer. The tongue immediately left his cock, the tentacle in it and around his balls disappeared and Eddie came with a strangled cry, for what felt like _forever_ , white stripes painting his chest hair before dribbling down his clavicles.

Venom leaned over Eddie to lick him all clean with one eager swipe of tongue, then it sunk his teeth into his right shoulder without warning. Eddie screamed in pain, his cock still twitching and spurting come against his stomach.

**_Mine…_ **

Venom growled it a second time, louder, and Eddie heard his own voice say it too. He couldn’t tell where he ended and where Venom began anymore. Their thoughts and feelings were one, yet distinct, like two superposed pictures, two sets of consciousness.

The restraints eventually retreated from Eddie's limbs and laid him on the bed. The tentacle slipped out of his ass and he winced at the sudden emptiness, already missing it. He felt Venom’s amusement at his yearning.

The creature’s face melted on his shoulder to repair the skin it had broken, apologizing profusely in their shared mindspace as it did so. When it was done, the black goo completely disappeared, but not Venom, still present in the back of Eddie's mind.

The man wondered how he had managed to live so long on his own.

And fell asleep to the sound of whispered promises.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll keep you a seat in Hell^^
> 
> More seriously now, I've watched the trailers a lot of times, for scientific reasons, and I just love how movie!Venom is dominating and seducing Eddie ("the way I see it, we can do whatever we want" etc). In the recent comics, Venom is apparently nice and almost like... a puppy, but I didn't want to write fluff, a lot of authors have done it already. I wanted a dom!Venom who takes what it wants. 
> 
> So that's how you got this fic. And I've never written non con before so you can thank my frustration. (I actually hesitated between dub con and non con, but I chose the latter, better safe than sorry...)
> 
> Come lust after Venom with me [on Tumblr](http://vickystrife.tumblr.com/) :D
> 
> [English is not my first language, so tell me if you've found anything weird or wrong]


End file.
